Leap Year
by Inusagi
Summary: Ianto's smoke alarm goes off! Janto Fluffy Stuff! Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the Whoniverse, Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones. I would, however, love to own any of those things. Or all. All is good.

A/N: More fluffy stuff. I'd wondered, in passing, how someone who travelled in space and time would celebrate a birthday. I wrote this because the weather is murky, I'm feeling under it, and I wanted to feel better. Peace and love!

v^v^v^v

They were in Ianto's bed, basking in the glorious afterglow of fantastic sex, when the smoke alarm went off. Jack thought the way his young lover leapt up with a yelp and fled the room was one of the funnier things he'd seen in years.

He was more leisurely in making his way out of the bedroom. He stole some pyjama bottoms from Ianto's dresser and grabbed a pair for himself. The Captain reckoned that if the flat _was_ on fire, standing on the snowy streets of Cardiff in his all-together would be the last thing Ianto wanted.

When he arrived, it took him a second to take in the scene. The smoke wasn't heavy, but it was annoying, and the blaring of the alarm was grating on his very last nerve. Ianto was standing at the kitchen sink, running his hand under water and muttering to himself.

Jack poked the alarm with a broom handle and opened the window before turning his attention to the blistering hand and the swearing Welshman attached to it. "You know, you _are_ hot, but you're not heat resistant," he chided.

Ianto shot him a glare. "I wasn't thinking."

The older man looked at the smoldering pan next to the sink, brows furrowed. "What was it supposed to be before it became charcoal?"

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, sir," he said, but his face suggested the Captain was anything but. "It was meant to be a birthday cake. I should have just picked one up at the bloody shop."

Jack did a quick run through of the calendar in his mind, but came up empty. Nearly empty, anyway. He'd have to remember to get Alice something nice before next week. But Ianto didn't know Alice, so his curiosity was roused. "Who's birthday?"

That was definitely the wrong thing to have said, if the baleful expression on Ianto's face was anything to go by. _Oh, God,_ Jack thought. _It's going to be something horrible. It's Lisa's birthday, isn't it?_

Ianto shut off the faucet and retrieved a first aid kit from the cupboard before answering. "Yours, twpsyn. Today is your birthday."

Relief and confusion washed over him at the same time. "Ianto, I don't have a birthday."

"Don't be stupid, Jack. Everyone has a birthday. You did not fall, fully formed, from the sky," he said, and Jack got the impression he was running a bit short on patience, but couldn't tell if it was directed at him or at the bandage he was trying to administer one handed.

"Here, let me," he offered, taking the gauze before trying to explain. "I was born on a different planet, with a different sun and different calendar. I don't have a birthday _here_."

"But your file—"

"Was meant to be a joke. I had to put something," Jack laughed. "I didn't think anyone would look. There, all better!"

Ianto turned his hand about, admiring his boss's handiwork, but when he looked back up, his blue eyes were filling. "I'm sorry, Jack. I feel so stupid. I just…I just wanted you to have a nice day."

Jack pulled him into a hug. "Don't feel stupid, sweetheart. You had no way of knowing. I should've told you a while ago." He felt Ianto sniffle slightly. "Besides, look at it this way. I haven't even been born yet!"

The younger man laughed and it was music to Jack's ears. "Thank you, though. For thinking of me."

Ianto pulled back slightly and flashed him a crooked smile. "I s'pose you don't want your presents, then?"

Jack's hands slid down his lover's back to cup his still-bare arse and meshed their bodies together. "Oh, I have my present. And I don't even have to unwrap it."

v^v^v^v

A/N 2.0: Ah, thank you so much, Microsoft Spell Checker, for trying to change "Harkness" into "Hardness." I'd almost forgotten what I'd meant to write next from laughing so much.

Does anyone have any suggestions about writing scenes between two men? I'm used to being able to show the difference between characters using "she" and "he" and, since there is more than one "he" here, I'm having problems. Constantly referring to Ianto as a Welshman, an archivist or Jack's young lover and Jack as the older man or the Captain seems really redundant!

As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
